The Doctor, the Tardis, and me!
by AshleyColor7
Summary: I made my own fan fiction to practice my writing and to write some things that I thought would be cool. if you don't like it then don't comment please. I do not own doctor who in any way but I am a huge fan :) Sarah was a normal high schooler, she had parents who loved her a wonderful grandmother, and a bright future, until the day her perents died in a plain crash. enjoy!


Chapter One

I ran through the streets, red hair blowing in my big blue eyes, convers tapping on the side walk as I ran. I was running home as fast as I could so that I wouldn't be late to say goodbye to my mom and dad, they were leaving for japan for their 2nd honeymoon. They had been married 20 years and my dad thought they deserved it.

I ran into my house and hit my dad with the door. He feel to the ground and grunted really loudly. "I wish you would pay more attention to your surroundings." He said with a laugh as my mother helped him up. I laughed with them. I was going to miss them more then I knew at that point.

"Are you guys happy to be going?" I asked them. My mother just smiled at me.

"Yeah we have a little business before we can have some fun but it shouldn't take too long." My dad said picking his bag back up. The house was tiny, only had two bedrooms, mine and theirs. It was really plan, all the walls were white. The only great thing about my house was that in my mom and dad's room they had a balcony. All the furniture was the same dark brown, including the end table which my dad tipped over and broke the rose vase that had been sitting on it. I laughed some more and he just shot me a look.

"Do you have any homework Sarah?" my mother asked me, knowing that I wouldn't. It was a Friday and my teachers didn't give homework on Fridays.

"No I don't" I said looking at her with a big smile.

"Well ok don't forget to at least study a little bit before bed tonight." My dad had to say. He wanted me to go to a good school and become a scientist like him.

"Ok" I said with a little moan.

"Well we have to get going honey" my mother said with a smile. "I miss you already Sarah"

"I miss you too, but you'll be back in a week right?" I asked I knew the answer I just wanted to be sure.

"Yes we will, now be good for your grandma while were gone." I nodded my head in agreement. They both kissed my forehead and went out the door. I was surprised they let my grandma watch me, I was 17 and I really didn't need a babysitter, but it was cool I loved spending time with her.

My grandma walked in the room, her short red hair looked almost like mine but she had some grey in it and I thought it looked almost like a cat's hair. I gave her a hug and told her a little about my day, nothing to big happened except my friend got her new boyfriend. And I went up to my room to study.

As I was studying in my room I heard this wired noise outside my house almost like a whining but it wasn't human. It sounded more machine then anything. I looked outside my window to see a man in a pinstriped suit coming out of a police call box. He straightened his tie and went off in a big hurry like there was no tomorrow. I wondered about the man and why he had been in such a hurry. So I grabbed my coat and went outside. I ran by his box and walked around it wondering how it had appeared in front of my home. It had never been there before. I touched it, it was a darker shade of blue with the words police public call box on it. I tried to open it and nothing. It was locked.

I ran inside to grab a lawn chair and my books. My grandma was waiting for me inside.

"What are you doing?" she asked very curiously.

"I just want to do my studying outside, is that ok?"

"Of course. I'll bring you some hot chocolate here in a little bit."

I pulled out lawn table a little closer to the box, not to close so it didn't seem creepy but enough to where when he came back id see him. I wanted to know where the box had come from. It was never there before and it was wired. I live in a little town about twenty minutes from London and I hadn't seen one of these around here in twelve years. I was seven then.

Three hours had gone by and he still hadn't come back, I was getting ready to go back in when my grandma came back in. her eyes were bloodshot and she was crying. She handed me a cup of hot cocoa and then placed her seat next to me and sat quietly for a minute.

"Sarah I have to talk to you." She said looking me in the eyes. My mom used to say that I had her eyes, but I never believed her till now.

"What's wrong grandma?" I asked. I knew something was wrong when she came out here.

"There was an accident at the airport, and something went terribly wrong with the plane your mom and dad were on."

"What happened?" I asked, I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"They couldn't say but your mom and dad are… are…" she started sobbing. They were dead. She didn't have to say it, I knew right then when she couldn't get the words out. I started to cry as well. I couldn't handle myself. I cuddled into her and just sat there for a while. My mom would never come back to me. She was gone, and so was my dad.

Then a thought came to my mind. That man! Why would he be running so fast if not to catch something. That had to be the reason why. I was mad, and I wanted revenge. After my grandma went to bed I ran back into the house and grabbed a knife, I had no idea what he was capable of, and for some reason I knew he would be coming back to the box.

I waited a few hours till about three in the morning and finally he was coming back. I sat at my chair quietly and stared at him. He looked so sad, and his brown eyes looked lonely, and not just that, but old as well. I had never seen a man with such old lonely eyes before.

I shook my head in disagreement, he was the man who killed my parents, and I will show him no mercy. He walked up to the box and started to put a key in it, then turned his head to see me staring at him.

"Hello" he said looking at me curiously.

"I'm actually having a really bad day." I said walking up to him. I was holding the knife behind my back and was keeping my hands locked around it tight.

"Oh, well cheer up its going to be a great day tomorrow."

"Well how is that? My parents were just killed in a plane crash." He stared at me with pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Oh it's ok." I said getting as close to him as I could. "I'm about to get my revenge" I said and I slammed him agents the wall and put the knife to his throat.

"WOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed at me.

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm going to kill you to revenge my parents." I said back.

"Then why are you trying to kill me!" he said still screaming but not as loud.

"Because you killed them." I looked him in the eyes and I could feel tears coming out of them. Streaming like a waterfall.

"But I didn't. Were they on flight 816?" he asked.

"Yes, and now there is no doubt in my mind you killed them!"

"No I saved them!" he said. I was confused, if they were dead how could he save them? "They had the choice to either be turned into Cybermen or die and I couldn't let all of them be turned.

"What's a Cyberman?" I asked half thinking he made it up, the other half of me dying to slit his throat right then.

"They are an emotionless creature made of metal, their brains are removed from their human bodies and placed into a Cyberman body." I couldn't stop crying and finally my legs just gave out and I feel to his knees.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you" I said hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't stop, and I couldn't do anything. He stood up and looked at me.

"You were just hurt, it's ok." He looked at me with a wired look, almost like he recognized me. I held his hand out and helped me up. He was very handsome, his brown hair stood up and his big brown eyes had a bit of sympathy in them. He wore convers with his pin stripped suit. "How old are you?" he asked me.

"I'm 18, why?" I asked him. He smiled at me and began to laugh a little. It was cute. Would you like to take a trip with me, just one trip." he smile got bigger and he did a little bow.

I thought about it for a minute and I realized I couldn't. I had to finish high school, I had to take care of my grandma now that my parents were gone, and I'll need to get a job to pay the bills.

"I'm sorry I can't, not now anyway. I have to take care of my grandma and I have to finish my classes, but maybe in a few years." I said with a frown already regretting saying it. His smile faded away and he shook his head.

"Probably for the best. But I will take you up on that offer for in a few years. I'll be back, I owe you a trip, and I do want you to have that trip when you're ready." He smiled again a little skip in his step that made me hope that he meant what he said.

"How will I let you know I'm ready?" I looked at him with my big eyes look that always let me get what I want. His smile grew bigger, and he straightened his jacket.

"Oh ill know before you do." He said with a smile. And with that he got into his blue box and before he went inside he turned and said one last thing. "You're going to like this part Ms. Sarah." He bowed and closed the door.

The blue box began to make that whining noise and the light started to flash at the top, and with that the blue box disappeared.

….


End file.
